The Spirit Duo Pokemon Adventures (Espieseries 2 Part 2)
by ScythanError
Summary: The two spirits travel to the Pokemon world, but were separated while they travelled there, leaving them to travel on their own. Searching for each other, they meet trainers who'd help them find each other. After reuniting, the duo face a even bigger problem, one that they have never faced before. Read to find out more! (Sorry if it's too crappy... Has plotholes...) - ScythanError
1. The Spirit Duo:Pkm adventures Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Off to a Bad Start)**

 **(Continued from Espieseries 2.1 MLP)**

 ***Narration***

 **From the last time we left off, the Spirit Duo travelled through a dimensional portal, in search of more adventure and new friends.**

 **While passing through the dimensional space, Espie and Ethos held their paws tightly together, hoping to appear somewhere, after they passed the dimension rift, safe and sound. They had high hopes that where they were going held a series of exhilarating journeys, thinking that everything would be alright on their way to another dimension.**

 **Unfortunately, things went absolutely wrong. The dimensional rift was almost in reach for both of them when a Pokémon, purple and white in colour, noticed them attempting to enter the realm of Pokémon and assumed that they were invasive. Being defensive, it approached them and prepared to engage in its assault.**

 **Its orb on its body started to radiate with a glaring magenta light before it used its glowing claw to slash them, causing both of them separate and go into the different spatial plains of the Pokémon world.**

" **Aah!" Espie screamed while flailing her arms, not knowing what to do, swiped away into one part of the dimension apart from Ethos who was propelled the other way into another rift, separated and entering the different spaces of the dimension they were going to.**

 **She panicked as she appeared mid-air through a rift and fell from a height, landing on the ground hard before she blacked-out.**

 **When she awoke, she was nestled in the arms of a female trainer.** **"Oh, it's awake! Delphox, pass me my bag!" She said.**

 **The female trainer took out and gave Espie a yellow pear-like fruit. "Hey you little guy, eat this, it'll do you good."**

" **Thank you. I'm not a guy ya know..." She crunched into the hard fruit, oblivious to the jaw-dropped, blatantly flabbergasted trainer.**

" **Urgh! What kind of fruit is this?" She cringed as she tasted several mix of tangy flavours, nothing she has tried before, but it made her feel better.**

" **You're a talking Pokémon! By the way, that yellow fruit is a Sitrus Berry. It's supposed to revitalise you. Just give me a moment to check something." She onto took out her Pokédex and scanned her. 'No data found' it sounded out.**

" **A talking what? And what are you trying to accomplish?" Espie was intrigued about what the trainer did.**

" **I'm just checking whether you are a Pokémon, the mysterious creatures of this world. But if no data is found, that means… Hmm... Lemme try another thing, stand there," the trainer pointed out the area she wanted her to stand.**

 **Espie stood on the position, rubbernecking and wondering why she asked her to do so.**

" **This is a Pokéball, just stay still." she said before flinging it, hitting Espie on her forehead, ricocheting to the side with no reaction to her at all.**

" **Oww! What's that for? Seriously?"**

 **After being hit by the Pokéball, she was in a fit of pique, crossing her paws.**

" **Nope, you aren't Pokémon. Sorry about that, just testing whether you are a Pokémon or not. What** _ **are**_ **you anyway?"**

" **I'm Espie, a Light Spirit from another dimension. I lost my friend due to a purple and white Pokémon. It attacked us in the dimensional space, slashing my friend and me, separating us into two different parts of this Pokémon world. Now I'm quite worried about him…"**

" **Interesting… Another dimension… That Pokémon you encountered was Palkia, the guardian of space. Cheer up fluffball. I will help you find your friend. I'm Callie and this is my Pokémon companion, Delphox. Welcome to Kalos, you little adorable spirit." she felt that Espie would make a great friend who would follow her around Kalos.**

" **C'mon! Please don't call me that… I'm not a youngling, you know? It's so embarrassing!" she blushed, being abashed by her, also feeling slightly irritated by it.**

" **Anyway, Delphox and I are heading towards Fleurrh City for our Pokémon performance. I aspire to be a Kalos Queen that's why I'm competing in cities like Fleurrh. We will be stopping by the Pokémon Center for a moment to rehearse. Wanna see our rehersal?"**

" **A Pokémon performance? Sure…" Espie was irresolute about the term or what it was. Being curious, she was excited to see and observe her go about it.**

" **Oh! I almost forgot! Did you have my bag, Callie? It's a brownish knitted bag with fruits, scrolls and a metallic staff."**

" **It's with Delphox. We found these with you in the bushes next to where you were. Unfortunately, all the fruits in the bag we found were bitten and we had to clear them out."**

 **After retrieving the items, she stated, "Callie, it's okay. Those items are trivial to me. Thank you both for taking care of my items. Shall we get going?"**

" **Sure!" She paused for a while before she ordered "Delphox return!"**

 **Espie watched in horror as Delphox was zapped into a similar red and white ball that was flung at her, gasping slightly. "Will Delphox be comfortable in there? It looks like it's kind of a tight squeeze…"**

" **Well, she's fine. It's not a torture inside. Anyway, are you a wizard of some kind? I assume you are since you've gotta…"**

" **I am, but shouldn't we get going? It's searing here directly under the sun..."**

" **Oh, right! We should. The showcase is in a few days, so we only have these few days for prepare for it. We'd better hurry…"**

 **They paced quickly, reaching the Pokémon Center by the late afternoon.**

 **Upon reaching the Pokémon Center, they started their rehearsal at a Pokémon battling area just beside it.**

" **Delphox, Glaceon, and Heliolisk, come on out!" Callie shouted, zapping the three Pokémon out of the Pokéballs.**

" **Espie, you can sit there and watch us while we practice!" Callie suggested to her before she started their rehearsal with the three Pokémon.**

 **She started commanding her stalwart trio and they jump and zipped around, unleashing all their powers and sprinkling glitters, performing a beautiful show which impressed Espie greatly.**

 **Repeating their performance a few more times, she corrected each of the trio using her purviews on them.**

 **After they finished their performance rehearsals for the day, they were panting and were worn out.**

" **That was great, and all the three of you really put in a lot of effort," Espie commented on them being sedulous, phrasing them.**

 **The three of the Pokémon exclaimed, thanking her for the compliments, which was what she understood while Callie didn't.**

" **Can I ask you something about Pokémon?"**

" **Sure, as an experienced trainer, I'm quite knowledgeable! But, just to be clear, I don't know everything."**

" **Why can't Pokémon talk like we do and only call out their names? I'm able understand them somehow…"**

" **Oh Espie, most Pokémon cannot talk but vocalise their own names. Some can "talk" with the exception of communicating through telepathy or by learning how to talk by themselves. I can't understand them, but if you can, that's great!" She answered not entirely Pokémon savvy.**

" **Great job you three! Now chill and rest! We have a big showcase tomorrow." She made all the three Pokémon return before proceeding with Espie into the Pokémon Center.**

" **Welcome to the Pokémon Center, please place your Pokéballs here to allow us to heal them."**

 **Placing the Pokéballs down onto a nursing tray on the main counter, Nurse Joy smiled and began to do her job of healing Callie's Pokémon, bringing the tray of Pokéballs into a room behind the counter.**

" **Espie, we will wait around here until my Pokémon are fully recovered. While we're at it, you can come to the computer with me to video-chat. I want to show you to Professor Sycamore, he would like to see something as unique as you!" Callie suggested, pointing at a nearby computer.**

 **They walked towards the computer casually.**

" **I'm gonna getcha, lil' guy!" Out of nowhere and without an apparent reason, a male trainer threw a Pokéball, clobbering Espie's head with it, infuriating her.**

" **Ow! Why? I'm NOT A Pokémon!" She took out her staff and whisked the trainer away out of the Pokémon Center to a random place, vexed about being wrongly mistaken as a Pokémon. She was getting a deja vu notion about people trying to catch her although she's not catchable.**

" **Seriously? Nevermind…" Callie progressively calmed her down before proceeding to log in to the computer, linking the video chat to the professor.**

" **Hey, Professor Sycamore!"**

" **How have you been Callie? Any good news? Anything you want to tell me?"**

" **How about this? I found her while travelling, but she's no Pokémon." She carried Espie's body up to the screen, allowing Professor Sycamore to view her through the interface.**

" **Oh wow! What** _ **is**_ **that?"**

" **Me? I'm Espie, a Light Spirit from another dimension."**

" **Hello, little one. So, you travelled from another dimension huh? This means you are… out of this world?"**

 **The professor, Espie and Callie burst out in laughter.**

" **Yup! But jokes aside. Do you happen to hear about another creature who is a non-Pokémon like me? He's a grey fox with a blue scarf."**

" **I don't think so, but in any case I get any information about it, I will inform you. Callie, before you end the video chat, I think I will come to Fleurrh City to meet you in three days to conduct some examination on Espie. Callie, tomorrow is your showcase, am I right? Good luck to you. I'll see you in three days!"**

 **The professor ended the video chat, blanking off to the home page of the computer. "Espie, it seems that you might be an interesting creature for him to research on."**

" **Research? Hmm..." she replied, having a conjecture that the professor was kind, but was a little hesitant to the idea of testing on her.**

" **I guess it's alright…"**

 **The Pokémon announcement bell sounded just as Callie turned off the computer. She went towards the front counter to retrieve her Pokémon.**

" **Your Pokémon are fully healed and rested. We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said before going back to resume her work.**

" **Espie, we would be sleeping in a nearby hotel for a few nights before we move out of the city. You can leave your things there until we leave the city. Follow me, I'll lead you!"**

 **They meandered through many pathways before reaching the hotel in the evening.**

" **Here we are! Give me a moment. I'm gonna get a room for us."**

 **When Callie was done with the customary check in, Espie was already sulking on the corner, seeming to be dying of boredom.**

" **Ok whitey! I'm done. I know… Sorry it took a while."**

" **Bout' time!"**

 **Entering their allocated room, they burst through the door and placed their bag on the ground and started to unpack some items. Afterward, Espie jumped on the bed excitedly, eager to sleep in the cosy hotel beds.**

 **However, her stomach grumbled while she was jumping, quickly hopping off.**

" **Can I get something to eat? I don't have any food left in my bag and I haven't eaten all day…" Espie requested, her stomach continuing to grouse due to the lack of food.**

" **I got some food, but some might not be suitable for you. Let me lay them out for you to sample and choose."**

 **Callie took out a can of Pokéfood, a berry pouch and a plastic lunchbox containing a sundry of Pokémon puffs.**

 **Espie sniffed the Pokéfood and winced to the smells of it, rejecting it almost immediately.**

 **Next, she tried the berries. It was a little more than the Pokéfood but it still did not satisfy her.**

 **Finally, she tried the Poképuffs. She took a bite and felt that it was sapid, enjoying the delectable tastes of puffs and smiling,** **gradually** **scoffing** **down the puffs** **.**

" **I think I like this. What are these anyway?"**

" **They are Poképuffs. I make them and my Pokémon also loves them too." Espie continued chumbling on the puffs, finishing almost half them.**

 **With her stomach full, her paws were full of sugary powder and flakes.**

" **You should really clean up, sweet puff..."**

 **She sighed, a little annoyed by the various nicknames she had been called.**

" **I shall, but can you stop nicknaming me? It's really humiliating and I'm like fifteen spirit years old already!"**

" **But you look so cute and it's floofy! I can't help it when I see cute things!"**

 **She gazed at her sternly.**

" **Okay chill. Not need to be angry, I'm only joking. I shall stop giving you nicknames. But seriously, clean up yourself before bed."**

 **After cleaning herself, Callie had one more request for her.**

" **Hey Espie, can I just hug or pet you? You look so cuddly…"**

 **She sighed. "Okay, but don't ruffle up my fur."**

 **Callie hugged her so tight that she started squirming in the arms wrapped around her.**

" **Okay! I think that's enough! Let's just sleep. I'm tired from travelling!" Espie screamed before the torment of hugging ceased.**

 ***Narration***

 **Having prepared for the showcase, was ready to give her best shot in her performance.**

 **How will Callie effectuate her rehearsals into the showcase? Stay tuned...**


	2. The Spirit Duo:Pkm adventures Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 (Off to a Bad Start)**

 **(Continued from Espieseries 2.1 MLP)**

 ***Narration***

 **From the last time we left off, the Spirit Duo travelled through a dimensional portal, in search of more adventure and new friends.**

 **While passing through the dimensional space, Espie and Ethos held their paws tightly together, hoping to appear somewhere, after they passed the dimension rift, safe and sound. They had high hopes that where they were going held a series of exhilarating journeys, thinking that everything would be alright on their way to another dimension.**

 **Unfortunately, things went absolutely wrong. The dimensional rift was almost in reach for both of them when a Pokémon, purple and white in colour, noticed them attempting to enter the realm of Pokémon and assumed that they were invasive. Being defensive, it approached them and prepared to engage in its assault.**

 **Its orb on its body started to radiate with a glaring magenta light before it used its glowing claw to slash them, causing both of them separate and go into the different spatial plains of the Pokémon world.**

" **Aah!" Espie screamed while flailing her arms, not knowing what to do, swiped away into one part of the dimension apart from Ethos who was propelled the other way into another rift, separated and entering the different spaces of the dimension they were going to.**

 **She panicked as she appeared mid-air through a rift and fell from a height, landing on the ground hard before she blacked-out.**

 **When she awoke, she was nestled in the arms of a female trainer.** **"Oh, it's awake! Delphox, pass me my bag!" She said.**

 **The female trainer took out and gave Espie a yellow pear-like fruit. "Hey you little guy, eat this, it'll do you good."**

" **Thank you. I'm not a guy ya know..." She crunched into the hard fruit, oblivious to the jaw-dropped, blatantly flabbergasted trainer.**

" **Urgh! What kind of fruit is this?" She cringed as she tasted several mix of tangy flavours, nothing she has tried before, but it made her feel better.**

" **You're a talking Pokémon! By the way, that yellow fruit is a Sitrus Berry. It's supposed to revitalise you. Just give me a moment to check something." She onto took out her Pokédex and scanned her. 'No data found' it sounded out.**

" **A talking what? And what are you trying to accomplish?" Espie was intrigued about what the trainer did.**

" **I'm just checking whether you are a Pokémon, the mysterious creatures of this world. But if no data is found, that means… Hmm... Lemme try another thing, stand there," the trainer pointed out the area she wanted her to stand.**

 **Espie stood on the position, rubbernecking and wondering why she asked her to do so.**

" **This is a Pokéball, just stay still." she said before flinging it, hitting Espie on her forehead, ricocheting to the side with no reaction to her at all.**

" **Oww! What's that for? Seriously?"**

 **After being hit by the Pokéball, she was in a fit of pique, crossing her paws.**

" **Nope, you aren't Pokémon. Sorry about that, just testing whether you are a Pokémon or not. What** _ **are**_ **you anyway?"**

" **I'm Espie, a Light Spirit from another dimension. I lost my friend due to a purple and white Pokémon. It attacked us in the dimensional space, slashing my friend and me, separating us into two different parts of this Pokémon world. Now I'm quite worried about him…"**

" **Interesting… Another dimension… That Pokémon you encountered was Palkia, the guardian of space. Cheer up fluffball. I will help you find your friend. I'm Callie and this is my Pokémon companion, Delphox. Welcome to Kalos, you little adorable spirit." she felt that Espie would make a great friend who would follow her around Kalos.**

" **C'mon! Please don't call me that… I'm not a youngling, you know? It's so embarrassing!" she blushed, being abashed by her, also feeling slightly irritated by it.**

" **Anyway, Delphox and I are heading towards Fleurrh City for our Pokémon performance. I aspire to be a Kalos Queen that's why I'm competing in cities like Fleurrh. We will be stopping by the Pokémon Center for a moment to rehearse. Wanna see our rehersal?"**

" **A Pokémon performance? Sure…" Espie was irresolute about the term or what it was. Being curious, she was excited to see and observe her go about it.**

" **Oh! I almost forgot! Did you have my bag, Callie? It's a brownish knitted bag with fruits, scrolls and a metallic staff."**

" **It's with Delphox. We found these with you in the bushes next to where you were. Unfortunately, all the fruits in the bag we found were bitten and we had to clear them out."**

 **After retrieving the items, she stated, "Callie, it's okay. Those items are trivial to me. Thank you both for taking care of my items. Shall we get going?"**

" **Sure!" She paused for a while before she ordered "Delphox return!"**

 **Espie watched in horror as Delphox was zapped into a similar red and white ball that was flung at her, gasping slightly. "Will Delphox be comfortable in there? It looks like it's kind of a tight squeeze…"**

" **Well, she's fine. It's not a torture inside. Anyway, are you a wizard of some kind? I assume you are since you've gotta…"**

" **I am, but shouldn't we get going? It's searing here directly under the sun..."**

" **Oh, right! We should. The showcase is in a few days, so we only have these few days for prepare for it. We'd better hurry…"**

 **They paced quickly, reaching the Pokémon Center by the late afternoon.**

 **Upon reaching the Pokémon Center, they started their rehearsal at a Pokémon battling area just beside it.**

" **Delphox, Glaceon, and Heliolisk, come on out!" Callie shouted, zapping the three Pokémon out of the Pokéballs.**

" **Espie, you can sit there and watch us while we practice!" Callie suggested to her before she started their rehearsal with the three Pokémon.**

 **She started commanding her stalwart trio and they jump and zipped around, unleashing all their powers and sprinkling glitters, performing a beautiful show which impressed Espie greatly.**

 **Repeating their performance a few more times, she corrected each of the trio using her purviews on them.**

 **After they finished their performance rehearsals for the day, they were panting and were worn out.**

" **That was great, and all the three of you really put in a lot of effort," Espie commented on them being sedulous, phrasing them.**

 **The three of the Pokémon exclaimed, thanking her for the compliments, which was what she understood while Callie didn't.**

" **Can I ask you something about Pokémon?"**

" **Sure, as an experienced trainer, I'm quite knowledgeable! But, just to be clear, I don't know everything."**

" **Why can't Pokémon talk like we do and only call out their names? I'm able understand them somehow…"**

" **Oh Espie, most Pokémon cannot talk but vocalise their own names. Some can "talk" with the exception of communicating through telepathy or by learning how to talk by themselves. I can't understand them, but if you can, that's great!" She answered not entirely Pokémon savvy.**

" **Great job you three! Now chill and rest! We have a big showcase tomorrow." She made all the three Pokémon return before proceeding with Espie into the Pokémon Center.**

" **Welcome to the Pokémon Center, please place your Pokéballs here to allow us to heal them."**

 **Placing the Pokéballs down onto a nursing tray on the main counter, Nurse Joy smiled and began to do her job of healing Callie's Pokémon, bringing the tray of Pokéballs into a room behind the counter.**

" **Espie, we will wait around here until my Pokémon are fully recovered. While we're at it, you can come to the computer with me to video-chat. I want to show you to Professor Sycamore, he would like to see something as unique as you!" Callie suggested, pointing at a nearby computer.**

 **They walked towards the computer casually.**

" **I'm gonna getcha, lil' guy!" Out of nowhere and without an apparent reason, a male trainer threw a Pokéball, clobbering Espie's head with it, infuriating her.**

" **Ow! Why? I'm NOT A Pokémon!" She took out her staff and whisked the trainer away out of the Pokémon Center to a random place, vexed about being wrongly mistaken as a Pokémon. She was getting a deja vu notion about people trying to catch her although she's not catchable.**

" **Seriously? Nevermind…" Callie progressively calmed her down before proceeding to log in to the computer, linking the video chat to the professor.**

" **Hey, Professor Sycamore!"**

" **How have you been Callie? Any good news? Anything you want to tell me?"**

" **How about this? I found her while travelling, but she's no Pokémon." She carried Espie's body up to the screen, allowing Professor Sycamore to view her through the interface.**

" **Oh wow! What** _ **is**_ **that?"**

" **Me? I'm Espie, a Light Spirit from another dimension."**

" **Hello, little one. So, you travelled from another dimension huh? This means you are… out of this world?"**

 **The professor, Espie and Callie burst out in laughter.**

" **Yup! But jokes aside. Do you happen to hear about another creature who is a non-Pokémon like me? He's a grey fox with a blue scarf."**

" **I don't think so, but in any case I get any information about it, I will inform you. Callie, before you end the video chat, I think I will come to Fleurrh City to meet you in three days to conduct some examination on Espie. Callie, tomorrow is your showcase, am I right? Good luck to you. I'll see you in three days!"**

 **The professor ended the video chat, blanking off to the home page of the computer. "Espie, it seems that you might be an interesting creature for him to research on."**

" **Research? Hmm..." she replied, having a conjecture that the professor was kind, but was a little hesitant to the idea of testing on her.**

" **I guess it's alright…"**

 **The Pokémon announcement bell sounded just as Callie turned off the computer. She went towards the front counter to retrieve her Pokémon.**

" **Your Pokémon are fully healed and rested. We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said before going back to resume her work.**

" **Espie, we would be sleeping in a nearby hotel for a few nights before we move out of the city. You can leave your things there until we leave the city. Follow me, I'll lead you!"**

 **They meandered through many pathways before reaching the hotel in the evening.**

" **Here we are! Give me a moment. I'm gonna get a room for us."**

 **When Callie was done with the customary check in, Espie was already sulking on the corner, seeming to be dying of boredom.**

" **Ok whitey! I'm done. I know… Sorry it took a while."**

" **Bout' time!"**

 **Entering their allocated room, they burst through the door and placed their bag on the ground and started to unpack some items. Afterward, Espie jumped on the bed excitedly, eager to sleep in the cosy hotel beds.**

 **However, her stomach grumbled while she was jumping, quickly hopping off.**

" **Can I get something to eat? I don't have any food left in my bag and I haven't eaten all day…" Espie requested, her stomach continuing to grouse due to the lack of food.**

" **I got some food, but some might not be suitable for you. Let me lay them out for you to sample and choose."**

 **Callie took out a can of Pokéfood, a berry pouch and a plastic lunchbox containing a sundry of Pokémon puffs.**

 **Espie sniffed the Pokéfood and winced to the smells of it, rejecting it almost immediately.**

 **Next, she tried the berries. It was a little more than the Pokéfood but it still did not satisfy her.**

 **Finally, she tried the Poképuffs. She took a bite and felt that it was sapid, enjoying the delectable tastes of puffs and smiling,** **gradually** **scoffing** **down the puffs** **.**

" **I think I like this. What are these anyway?"**

" **They are Poképuffs. I make them and my Pokémon also loves them too." Espie continued chumbling on the puffs, finishing almost half them.**

 **With her stomach full, her paws were full of sugary powder and flakes.**

" **You should really clean up, sweet puff..."**

 **She sighed, a little annoyed by the various nicknames she had been called.**

" **I shall, but can you stop nicknaming me? It's really humiliating and I'm like fifteen spirit years old already!"**

" **But you look so cute and it's floofy! I can't help it when I see cute things!"**

 **She gazed at her sternly.**

" **Okay chill. Not need to be angry, I'm only joking. I shall stop giving you nicknames. But seriously, clean up yourself before bed."**

 **After cleaning herself, Callie had one more request for her.**

" **Hey Espie, can I just hug or pet you? You look so cuddly…"**

 **She sighed. "Okay, but don't ruffle up my fur."**

 **Callie hugged her so tight that she started squirming in the arms wrapped around her.**

" **Okay! I think that's enough! Let's just sleep. I'm tired from travelling!" Espie screamed before the torment of hugging ceased.**

 ***Narration***

 **Having prepared for the showcase, was ready to give her best shot in her performance.**

 **How will Callie effectuate her rehearsals into the showcase? Stay tuned...**


	3. The Spirit Duo:Pkm adventures Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Reunited At Last!)**

 **Espie woke up and followed the already woken Callie to visit different parts of the city, spending a day dawdling around the city, using up the time before the visit. The next day was the professor's visit, so they turned in early to get enough rest for the next day's tests.**

 **On the day of his visit, they woke up and proceeded to the nearby Pokémon Center early in the morning, awaiting the arrival at a specific time.**

 **Professor Sycamore entered the Pokémon Center, making the atmosphere seem a little quiet, a little too quiet. All the trainers, Nurse Joys and Pokémon looked at him, seeming awestruck, and some whispering to each other. This behaviour made Espie seem a little nervous.**

" **Good morning you two! I need you two to follow me into a nursing room. And Espie, don't worry. I'm an experienced scientist and I know what I'm doing." He spoke in a calming tone, noticing that Espie's ears flopped downwards as she was anxious.**

" **It's gonna be fine. He's a renowned scientist throughout Kalos and is kind to Pokémon or beings like you."**

" **Oh…" she uttered upon realising why the people were acting that way.**

 **The professor brought them into a side room in the Pokémon Center and began to research on Espie.**

 **After a few minutes of scrupulous analysis on her, he proceeded to share the good news with her.**

" **Espie, you know about the grey fox you mentioned a couple of days earlier? He's been yearning to find you!"**

" **Really? I want to see him!"**

" **He is accompanying a male trainer, currently on their way here and will meet us in the afternoon. Shall we wait?"**

" **Sure. I guess I could share more about my world to you while we wait?"**

" **Be my guest! I'm fascinated to know more about spritely beings like you."**

 **Espie shared about herself, the forests of Nibel and all the spirits who inhabited each place in Nibel. As she shared, the professor noted down every detail that she had talked about.**

" **Professor, I'm here! And, oh... It's you insolent tinker again! Teleporting me away just because you don't wanna be caught!" He exclaimed, gazing at Espie, a little displeased and disdained with what she did a few days back.**

" **Serves you right for causing me to have a bruise on my forehead!"**

" **Actually, you teleporting me away is the best thing that ever happened to me! You sent me to the outskirts of Snowbelle City, the location my eighth gym, which saved me the trouble of travelling,"** **he decided to reconcile with her despite her rude action.**

" **You want me to teleport you again? I can do it anytime you know?"**

" **Hell no!"**

 **Espie chortled.**

" **By the way, I found a foxy companion, which you were finding these few days, from where you teleported me. He's currently clinging on my backpack, sleepy from overnight travelling with me. Hey foxy, wake up! Someone wants to meet you!"**

 **He climbed off Nero's bag and landed on the ground. In the midst of yawning and rubbing his eyes, he was not aware of his surroundings. His eyes popped wide opened when he saw Espie.**

" **Ethos!"**

" **Espie? Espie!"**

 **Both hugged each other and had a little conversation with each other, having some time to catch up and reunite with each other.**

 **While they were busy chatting, Professor Sycamore had to bid goodbye to both Nero and Callie, rushing to his next stop on his schedule, part of being a busy scientist.**

 **After they finished their conversation, Espie turned and poked at Ethos' trainer.**

" **What's your name?"**

" **I'm Nero."**

" **So, how did you and Ethos meet and what do you do with him these few days? I curious to know," Espie requested for a recount from him.**

 **Nero delineated his story of how they cross paths, sharing his experiences with Callie and the two spirits.**

 ***Narration***

 **Reunited, the Spirit Duo felt relieved.**

 **Nero recounts his story about how he met Ethos and what they did while the Spirit Duo were separated. What actually happened to Ethos' side of the story? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. The Spirit Duo:Pkm adventures Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.1 (Encountering An Outsider)**

 ***Narration***

 **Nero recounted what happened in the span of the few days when he first met Ethos.**

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 **Nero walked into the Fleurrh City Pokémon Center so that he could heal his Pokémon from the battles he had with other trainers. Glancing from the side of his eyes, he saw what looked to be something out of the ordinary - a Pokémon unknown to him.**

' **Ooh, a Legendary Pokémon in a Pokémon Center. What are the chances?' He ruminated about rare Pokémon being hard to find sauntering into random Pokémon Centers. He prepared his Pokéball in his hand, targeting the 'rare Pokémon'.**

" **I'm gonna getcha, lil' guy!" He announced, throwing a Pokéball at full force, hitting Espie with so much force that it exasperated her, making her use her staff and teleporting him all the way to the outskirts of Snowbelle City.**

" **That lil' guy is a tough catch… But at least I made it close to the last gym," Nero said to himself, saving him the effort of travelling a long distance to reach his destination.**

 **He paced hastily to a nearby cave, hiding from the frigid temperatures. He was not prepared due to the stark change in environment - from a sultry one to a hiemal one.**

 **Freezing from the cold, he swiftly took out his winter gear and wore them for warmth and protection from the cold.**

 **When the blizzards subsided, he continued his way across the icy desolate mountain road to Snowbelle City. On the way, he found something lying motionlessly in the snow. It was a grey figure, partially covered by a layer of snow, parts of it protuberant. It was unrecognisable due to the minuscule details on what it was and he could not make anything out.**

 **As he shoved the layer of snow away, it revealed that the creature was actually a grey fox with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He held the creature in his arms all the way to the Pokémon Center, giving warmth to it.**

 **Reaching the Pokémon Center, he immediately requested for emergency healing.**

" **Nurse Joy, please help me to heal this Pokémon that I just recently found. It's very hurt and I think it's dying…" He was worried about the 'Pokémon' that he found, fearing the worst that would happen.**

" **No problem. Wigglytuff, prepare the emergency bed! And you, please place your Pokémon on the bed." Nurse joy was engulfed in anxiety, requesting Nero to put his hurt 'Pokémon' on the push bed.**

 **Place him on the bed, he watched the bed pushed by Wigglytuff into the emergency room. He felt flurried about the whether the 'creature' could make it or not.**

 **The 'creature' woke up on a bed, tucked into it with a blanket. It saw both Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff, standing beside the bed.**

" **Where am I? Who are you? Whoa! What's that pink thing? Aah!" It was timid and hid under the blankets, gripping it over his head.**

" **Don't worry. I'm Nurse Joy and this is Wigglytuff. What's your name?" They approached him slowly and carefully.**

 **It emerged from the 'protective' covers of the blanket, and mumbled shyly "M- My name is Ethos. The last thing I remembered was that I was that I was freezing, exhausted and then I blacked out, the next thing I know I'm here," he stuttered, bashful and still a little afraid.**

" **Your trainer brought you here from the snowy plains outside and sought to heal you as you were in a critical condition. His name is Nero. Don't worry Ethos, you'll be fine. We're here to help you!"**

 **After Nurse Joy left the room, he sneaked out of the nursing room and ran towards the door.**

 **While running, he noticed people and other weird creatures staring at him, one of which approached him, intercepting his path.**

" **Oh! You're ok. I'm your trainer Nero. Nice to meet you foxy!" he went towards Ethos, explaining his situation and how he was rescued a few seconds from his hypothermic predicament. Ethos, on the other hand, shared more about himself and why he ended up in the Snowbelle Mountains.**

 **After knowing that he was physically inclined, Nero told him that he needed a fighting type to help him in defeat the ice-types gym.**

" **You've got the right guy to help you. But first get something to take down whatever I'm telling you. There's a lot to note down, so prepare for the barrage of information!"**

 **Nero took out his notebook and pen, preparing to note down about his abilities.**

" **Well, I can do Bashing, which I use projectiles to redirect at targets while propelling myself in the opposite direction. Then, there's Stomp where I use my full power landings on the ground, creating shockwaves that affect targets in a radius. Last but not least, my Charge Dash allows me to reach my full speed and impact targets with a lethal blow. That's all," he blabbered intricately about his capabilities while Nero constantly noted down what he said all the way to the end.**

" **Hmm! Done. All written. All these seem like legitimate fighting type moves, what else can you do, Ethos?"**

" **Well, I'm quite deft in movement, I can do triple flips in the air which allows me to get to higher places. That's all."**

" **Interesting. I need your speed and fighting skills to overpower the ice-type gym. Let me explain a few things why I need you."**

 **Nero went ahead to explain each type of Pokémon and their weaknesses, giving Ethos insight on what certain moves does to each one through a Pokémon crash-course.**

 **Prepared, they were ready to set off towards the gym. Before they left the Pokémon Center, Ethos realised that his scarf was missing. "Wait! Where's my scarf?"**

" **You mean this?" he held up an azure-blue scarf.**

" **Yup!"**

" **Are you ready for your first battle?" Nero questioned him, holding up a fist, confidently prepared and ready to defeat his last gym.**

" **Um, wait a moment…" he wrapped his scarf around his neck, with two sides of the scarf trailing behind him, folding his arms with a suave facial expression.**

" _ **Now**_ **, I'm ready! Can I just climb on you and ride you?" Ethos made a request to him, feeling a bit lazy to walk.**

" **You want me to allow you to cling onto me? It depends on whether it affects my walking, so maybe..." Nero allowed him to climb onto him, conditionally. He clambered up onto his bag and sat on it with both paws clinging to his arms.**

" **Well, that's fine, I guess... Let's head to the gym!"**

 ***Narration***

 **The duo advanced towards the Snowbelle gym. What will await them?**

 **Stay tuned...**

 **Chapter 4.2 (I choose you, Ethos!)**

 **Arriving at the Snowbelle Gym, Ethos leaped off from Nero's arms, already prepared for the fight.**

 **Ambling into the gym, Nero requested for a battle at the main gym doors. After requesting for a battle, they were welcomed by a group of five ice-type Pokémon.**

" **Let's see, what are you, little guys? Hmm..." Nero scanned the five Pokémon.**

 **After scanning and reading the data on them, he found out that they were apparently Bergmite.**

" **Well, I think they are escorts for entering the gym." He remarked instinctively with Nero nodding in agreement.**

" **It's very cold inside. Please protect yourself against the cold before entering." A voice sounded from the speakers.**

" **We're ready!" they shouted, making sure they could be heard.**

 **The door opened, releasing a gush of cold air.**

 **The duo saw a man sitting on an icy throne, wearing only a singlet and a jacket around his neck.**

" **Welcome to the Snowbelle gym. I'm Wulfric, gym leader of the Snowbelle Gym."**

" **This place is freezing. How are you able to keep warm, sir? And you're sitting on ice, not to mention it!"**

" **Ha ha ha. Well, to cut it short, I'm impervious to the cold. Hey… Wait! You have fur! Shouldn't you be alright?"**

" **M-mm'-mmm…" he shrugged.**

" **So what your name and exactly are you? I know of very few Pokémon who are able to speak. You look like a legendary** **Pokémon** **" Wulfric spoke with a deep raspy voice.**

" **Um… I'm Ethos, a Light Spirit from a forest in another dimension. And to make it clear, I'm neither legendary nor Pokémon!"**

" **Hmm… An inter-dimensional traveller whose non-Pokémon? Interesting… Are you going to challenge me too?" He was slightly bemused.**

" **I guess. Right Nero?"**

 **Nero nodded.**

" **No further delay! Let's begin! I wanna see your potential!"**

 **They got into their battle positions, preparing for a battle.**

 **Wulfric first sent out Abomasnow, making the battlefield begin hailing.**

" **Ethos, it's a Snow Warning ability. I suggest you take your turn afterwards as you might not be used to the damage over time effects of the hail in battle", Nero told him.**

" **Go Gallade!" He zapped Gallade onto the battlefield, constantly pelted by the hailstorm started by Abomasnow.**

" **Gallade, use Psycho Cut." He commanded. Gallade slashed Abomasnow, but it did not have much effect.**

 **Wulfric retaliated by commanding Abomasnow to use Wood Hammer, pounding Gallade and almost knocking him out. Next, he commanded it to use ice shard, nearly hitting Gallade just as Nero commanded him to dodge in time.**

" **Use Close Combat!" Gallade sped in front of Abomasnow, and struck with a thunderous blow, making it faint instantly.**

 **Zapping Abomasnow back into his Pokéball, he proceeded to send out another Pokémon. The hail stopped while he withdrew his Pokémon.**

" **Wow! I'm certainly impressed. Your Gallade is powerful and well trained, but it's time for me to level the playing field. Go Avalugg!"**

" **Gallade, return! Thank you for your resilience and hard work. Now Ethos, it's your turn. I choose you!" Nero ordered.**

 **He stepped onto the battlefield, preparing for his first battle as a 'Pokémon'.**

" **Hmm, I think I can defeat this small guy." Wulfric assumed that he was he was meagre in power and would not make any significant difference in the battle.**

" **Ethos, use Stomp!"**

 **He ran and flipped above Avalugg, intending to use both his feet to slam down onto Avalugg mid-air.**

" **Deflect with Gyro Ball!"**

 **Avalugg started spinning, ricocheting him towards a wall, making his body fly towards the wall. With his quick reaction, he hastily bounced off the wall with his feet, preventing himself from getting hurt.**

" **Avalugg, Stone Edge!" Rocks were hurled towards Ethos.**

" **Use Bash and redirect the rocks!"**

 **Ethos kicked and punched multiple rocks with vigour back to Avalugg with his Bashing skill, hitting it with precision and strength, efficaciously smiting it continuously, hammering its legs into the icy floors of the gym.**

" **Hmph! Back to sender!" Ethos smirked.**

 **Wulfric gasped in horror as the tables turned on him.**

" **Nice one Ethos! Now use your Charge Dash and finish this!"**

 **He whizzed through the air, colliding heftily into Avalugg, making it faint in a split second.**

 **Wulfric was dumbfounded to see that his Pokémon has been defeated swiftly and unexpectedly. "Avalugg, good job." He zapped Avalugg back into its Pokéball. "Well, I underestimated the power, Ethos. Anyway, here's your badge, challenger Nero."**

" **Thanks! Now I have all eight badges! I can finally attempt to defeat the league!" he exclaimed. Both headed out of the gym, feeling victorious and joyful.**

 **At the end of the day after having his Pokémon and Ethos recuperated, Nero decided to show Ethos to Professor Sycamore.**

 **Logging on to the Pokémon Center computer, he contacted the professor.**

" **Hey, professor!"**

" **Hello, Nero! It's nice to see you again after a month. How have you been?"**

" **Well, I'm okay. Look what I found!"**

 **He lifted Ethos to the screen. Professor Sycamore gasped.**

" **Oh my... He's whom I'm searching for! Let me explain everything."**

 **The professor shared about Espie and how she was trying to look out for her missing friend and that it was a great relief that Nero found him.**

" **So, she's at Fleurrh City at the moment. Do you think you can travel there by tomorrow?"**

" **Sure. I can."**

" **Alright then. See you there."**

" **Goodbye, professor!"**

 **Switching off the computer, he made up his mind to traverse the distance to Fleurrh City throughout the night - a sacrifice of rest to reunite the two otherworldly spirits.**

 **While travelling towards Fleurrh City, Nero was tenacious to accomplish his goal to reach there by the next day. Ethos walked alongside him for hours through the unending journey.**

 **As night fell, Ethos felt drowsy and leaped onto Nero's backpack, clinging to it before falling into deep slumber.**

 **~FLASHBACK~**

" **So, that's why we reached the Pokémon Center in the late afternoon with foxy here on my backpack. Totally worth the journey here!"**

" **That was a heck of an extended and enjoyable story. But look! It's already evening and I'm hungry… Shall eat dinner together?" Callie suggested, staring at the time shown on the watch.**

" **Sure! Let's go for one celebratory dinner for the spirits' reunion! Dinner's on me!" Nero exclaimed.**

 **They walked nearby restaurant and enjoyed their time dining in the restaurant.**

 **After getting filled up, Callie and Espie strolled back to the hotel, followed by Nero and Ethos.**

" **Callie, we are heading to the league from here. Can I stay with you for just one night? We need accommodation..."**

" **Sure Nero!"**

 **Reaching the hotel, the two trainers unpacked, sleeping in one bed while the two spirits slept in the other.**

 **The Spirit Duo huddled under the blankets, facing each other and snuggling peacefully.**


	5. The Spirit Duo:Pkm adventures Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 (Wrath of the Hunters)**

 ***Narration***

 **Where we left off: The Spirit Duo have been captured. What will become of them? Let's find out.**

 **Ethos, still weakened by the toxins in his body, had no choice but to eat the Pecha Berry, the only thing in the chamber that might help. Making him feel slightly better, he was still frail. It seemed that the effects of the Pecha Berry were** _ **fruitless**_ **.**

 **Noticing that Ethos was dying, Ivy brought him to the other side.**

 **Espie woke up in the chamber and tried to teleport out, futile in efforts of trying to teleport.**

" **Oh, you little white scoundrel… There's no way you can do anything in there. We have the technology to nullify all of your powers, rendering you powerless."**

" **What do you want to do with us?"**

" **I want to capture more of your kind and they are going to make me a fortune after I sell them. I am gonna..."**

 **Ivy approached him, whispering to him so inaudibly that Espie could not eavesdrop on them. Observing their movements, she saw the accomplice point towards Ethos.**

 **She glanced at where she pointed on the other corner of the laboratory, seeing him suffering and groaning in agony, grabbing his abdomen, still affected by poison. He was still tormented badly by the toxins inside of him.**

" **Sir, the poison in his body is irremediable and we've failed detoxify him. We should just abandon him since he will be of no value to us if he should die in the next few minutes."**

" **It's not a big deal. We shall get more of those creatures to replace him. The other one should know where they came from. We shall force the answer out of her later on." he said, only pandering about all the riches and not the lives of the dying spirit.**

 **Drake opened a hatch and threw Ethos from the airship. His body started to plunge, free-falling and gyrating mid-air towards the ground.**

" **Ethos! NO!"**

" **Hmph! I guess that's all the problems done with," He muttered as he closed the hatch. Now, you WILL tell me how to get to your world or face torture!"**

" **No! You've kill my friend and now you'll…"**

 **Drake used a stun gun and zapped Espie as she tried to punch the capsule glass to break it. The stun rays penetrated the glass and immobilised her drastically, causing her instant anguish and numbness.**

" **I'm the one who talks, you obstreperous creature. Shocker, activate the brainwashing beam! Force this obstinate creature to comply with my request!"**

 **Shocker activated a machine that was convolutedly wired and aimed it at her, firing an immense virtually invisible beam. Feeling lacklustre, she tried her last endeavour to break out again but it her efforts were not sufficed.**

 **While in the state of hypnosis, she was actuated to spew out secrets began to reveal all the information about the dimensional rift that they passed through to get there, allowing Drake to take note about whereabouts of the rift according to her description.**

 **After she spewed all that she knew, she collapsed due to exhaustion.**

 **~MEANWHILE~**

 **As Ethos fell towards the ground, he was asphyxiated and he blacked out after hitting a tree branch, which cushioned him momentarily before he continued falling.**

 **Officer Jenny drove the car towards where the tracker blipped repeatedly with the same tone, beeping and indicating that he was close.**

" **This is such a wild goose chase. You think your friends are just gonna fall out of the sky?"**

 **Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a loud rustling sound coming through the trees in front of the car. As they drove forward, it became progressively louder.**

" **Thud!" Something crashed on the top of the car.**

" **OH MY GOSH! ETHOS!" Callie was exclaimed, discombobulated and flustered at the fact that he really fell from the sky, wondering whether to laugh or cry at the utter coincidence. She held him in her arms and noticed multiple minor cuts on him.**

" **Officer, we really need to head to the nearest Pokémon Center!" Nero exclaimed, worrying about his condition.**

" **There's one close-by. I will drop you two there before I continue to chase the Syndicate. Your friend is more important than the chase for them. We should get going. He's in critical condition."**

 **Riding in the car, both trainers were worried about Ethos.**

 **Seeing Ethos' scarf stained with patches of mud and dirt, Callie unwrapped the scarf from his neck and kept it to wash later on.**

 **Officer Jenny, also feeling anxious, sped towards the Pokémon Center.**

 ***Narration***

 **What will become of Ethos? What will the Dragon Syndicate do to Espie? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **To be continued...**


	6. The Spirit Duo:Pkm adventures Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Wrath of the Hunters)**

 ***Narration***

 **Where we left off: The Spirit Duo have been captured. What will become of them? Let's find out.**

 **Ethos, still weakened by the toxins in his body, had no choice but to eat the Pecha Berry, the only thing in the chamber that might help. Making him feel slightly better, he was still frail. It seemed that the effects of the Pecha Berry were** _ **fruitless**_ **.**

 **Noticing that Ethos was dying, Ivy brought him to the other side.**

 **Espie woke up in the chamber and tried to teleport out, futile in efforts of trying to teleport.**

" **Oh, you little white scoundrel… There's no way you can do anything in there. We have the technology to nullify all of your powers, rendering you powerless."**

" **What do you want to do with us?"**

" **I want to capture more of your kind and they are going to make me a fortune after I sell them. I am gonna..."**

 **Ivy approached him, whispering to him so inaudibly that Espie could not eavesdrop on them. Observing their movements, she saw the accomplice point towards Ethos.**

 **She glanced at where she pointed on the other corner of the laboratory, seeing him suffering and groaning in agony, grabbing his abdomen, still affected by poison. He was still tormented badly by the toxins inside of him.**

" **Sir, the poison in his body is irremediable and we've failed detoxify him. We should just abandon him since he will be of no value to us if he should die in the next few minutes."**

" **It's not a big deal. We shall get more of those creatures to replace him. The other one should know where they came from. We shall force the answer out of her later on." he said, only pandering about all the riches and not the lives of the dying spirit.**

 **Drake opened a hatch and threw Ethos from the airship. His body started to plunge, free-falling and gyrating mid-air towards the ground.**

" **Ethos! NO!"**

" **Hmph! I guess that's all the problems done with," He muttered as he closed the hatch. Now, you WILL tell me how to get to your world or face torture!"**

" **No! You've kill my friend and now you'll…"**

 **Drake used a stun gun and zapped Espie as she tried to punch the capsule glass to break it. The stun rays penetrated the glass and immobilised her drastically, causing her instant anguish and numbness.**

" **I'm the one who talks, you obstreperous creature. Shocker, activate the brainwashing beam! Force this obstinate creature to comply with my request!"**

 **Shocker activated a machine that was convolutedly wired and aimed it at her, firing an immense virtually invisible beam. Feeling lacklustre, she tried her last endeavour to break out again but it her efforts were not sufficed.**

 **While in the state of hypnosis, she was actuated to spew out secrets began to reveal all the information about the dimensional rift that they passed through to get there, allowing Drake to take note about whereabouts of the rift according to her description.**

 **After she spewed all that she knew, she collapsed due to exhaustion.**

 **~MEANWHILE~**

 **As Ethos fell towards the ground, he was asphyxiated and he blacked out after hitting a tree branch, which cushioned him momentarily before he continued falling.**

 **Officer Jenny drove the car towards where the tracker blipped repeatedly with the same tone, beeping and indicating that he was close.**

" **This is such a wild goose chase. You think your friends are just gonna fall out of the sky?"**

 **Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a loud rustling sound coming through the trees in front of the car. As they drove forward, it became progressively louder.**

" **Thud!" Something crashed on the top of the car.**

" **OH MY GOSH! ETHOS!" Callie was exclaimed, discombobulated and flustered at the fact that he really fell from the sky, wondering whether to laugh or cry at the utter coincidence. She held him in her arms and noticed multiple minor cuts on him.**

" **Officer, we really need to head to the nearest Pokémon Center!" Nero exclaimed, worrying about his condition.**

" **There's one close-by. I will drop you two there before I continue to chase the Syndicate. Your friend is more important than the chase for them. We should get going. He's in critical condition."**

 **Riding in the car, both trainers were worried about Ethos.**

 **Seeing Ethos' scarf stained with patches of mud and dirt, Callie unwrapped the scarf from his neck and kept it to wash later on.**

 **Officer Jenny, also feeling anxious, sped towards the Pokémon Center.**

 ***Narration***

 **What will become of Ethos? What will the Dragon Syndicate do to Espie? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **To be continued...**


	7. The Spirit Duo:Pkm adventures Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Inter-dimensional Invasion?)**

 **Reaching the Pokémon Center, the two trainers alighted speedily. The car drove off afterward, still chasing the Dragon Syndicate.**

 **Bursting through the front doors, Callie brought Ethos hurriedly in her arms.**

" **Nurse Joy! My friend here is in critical condition. I think he fell from a height and got hurt badly!"**

" **Miss, I shall take action straight away. Audino, bring the bed here! We've got a Pokémon in critical condition!"**

 **Audino rushed forward with the push bed. Callie placed Ethos onto the bed and followed Nurse Joy and Audino to the healing room. Nero decided stayed outside to wait as the room was sizable and not big enough for all of them.**

 **Nurse Joy started to analyse Ethos' body by scanning, first detecting a huge amount of poison in his heart before the wounds on his body.**

" **Audino, pass me the concentrated Lum Berry mixture! He's really hit badly!"**

 **Audino held up a glass bottle filled with a brownish-yellow viscous liquid and a spoon. Nurse Joy poured some of it onto the spoon and administered it into his mouth. To no avail, he was still in a bad condition shown as data on the scanner.**

" **Argh! It's still not enough. There's one thing left to do! Let's use our 'Mega Heal Pulse' on this fella!"**

 **Audino put away the concentrated concoction and Mega-evolved as Nurse Joy commanded, transforming her into an elegant Mega-Audino.**

 **Mega-Audino unleashed a powerful wave of Heal Pulse, healing most of Ethos' wounds instantly and also wiping out all the poison that was inside him.**

" **That should do it for now. Callie, I still need to do some checks on him. Please wait outside."**

 **Following her instructions, she left the room and waited outside, leaving him in the hands of Nurse Joy and Mega-Audino.**

" **This unknown creature must have endured a lot of pain to survive this long with lethal toxins in his heart. Furthermore, he took a huge fall from a high place! It was lucky that he made it. Whatever this creature is, it's no Pokémon." Nurse Joy read all of the data that she had scanned earlier and heaved a sigh of relief.**

" **Let's give him some time to heal up and rest."**

 **Mega-Audino transformed back to her original state before both of them left him.**

" **So, um… Coffee?"**

" **Au-di-no!"**

" **Great!"**

 **The two nurses left him in the nursing room while they went for their breaks.**

 **A few hours flew past as if it were years.**

 **Ethos woke up and started staggering out of the room. Walking towards Nero, who was gazing at another direction, he started to see double visions and teetered to maintain balance, but fainted as soon as he landed a paw onto him.**

 **As he woke up again, he noticed himself back into the same room where he started to walk out from. "Hey little guy, please try not move too much. You need to rest to recover."**

" **I want to see both my trainer friends… Can you bring them in?"**

" **Okay, I shall bring them in. But please, stay put. Don't worry about anything," she said as she went out of the room and returned momentarily with the two trainers.**

" **I've got something to tell you both. But first, where's my scarf?" he solicited.**

" **It's here. I washed it for you. What is it you want to tell us?" Callie wrapped the scarf around his neck and inquired.**

" **Well, while I was unconscious, Espie telepathically sent me a message about the Dragon Syndicate. They would be..."**

 **He informed them about the Syndicate was going to make use of the dimensional rift, in which Espie used to travel here, to get into their world to capture more of their kind.**

" **Alright Ethos, we shall help you, but how are we going to get there in time to stop them?"**

" **Pass me Espie's staff. We can use it teleport there by using the staff's magic!"**

 **Callie passed her staff to him. He received the staff and waved it, transporting them from the nursing room to the location of the rift.**

 **They warped and cause the whole room to glow brightly. Nurse Joy and Audino, who were standing outside, were dumbfounded to see that all three of them disappeared into thin air.**

 **~Meanwhile~**

 **Awaken and sober, Espie stood quietly in her capsule glancing and listening to the people around, hoping to know what was going on in the airship, silent so as to not alert the oblivious crew that she was conscious.**

" **Sir, we are going to their dimension now, shall we proceed?"**

" **Yes! Shocker, turn on the invisibility cloak and prepare to invade their dimension. Widen the rift using our Mega-stone ray! We shall take over their world if it's the last thing I'll do to get rich," Drake declared, imagining the amount of wealth he could get by selling many of such exquisite creatures.**

 **They widened the rift, big enough for their ship to travel through the dimensional space. While invisible, they stealthily avoided Palkia while inconspicuous and emerged from a rift portal into the forests of Nibel.**

 **Upon entering the dimension, they observed the spirits who played around boisterously, leaping here and there.**

" **There are cheerful now, but not for long. They shall soon be my property. Prepare the all-terrain vehicles and the capsules. It's hunting season! Heh heh heh," he chuckled, insatiable to the money that he got from previous Pokémon smuggling act and now wanted more.**

 ***Narration***

 **Will the two trainers and Ethos manage to stop the Syndicate in time?**

 **What will happen to the spirits of Nibel?**

 **Find out soon in the next chapter.**


	8. The Spirit Duo:Pkm adventures Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (The Rescue)**

 **Being transported in front of the rift, Ethos, and the two trainers saw a cordoned-off around where they stepped, police officers, including Jenny, walking about and surveying the area.**

" **Officer Jenny!" Nero called to her.**

" **Oh, it's you two. They've already entered the rift into a dimensional space but it seems we can't go through it by normal means. We are going to borrow some Pokémon from Professor Sycamore to travel there. So, do you three have plans of entering the rift?"**

" **Yes, officer! So..."**

 **Ethos discussed their decisions to go in advance before backup came. Upon gaining permission to do so, they entered the rift into a dimensional space.**

" **Now, what Ethos? We are just floating in this vast space."**

" **Remember the staff? We can use the magic of the staff to get across!"**

 **He waved the staff and the trio drifted slowly through the dimensional space.**

" **Halt!" a deep voice echoed reverberated in the dimensional space. "I am Archeus, the guardian of this dimension, this world. I know you want to rescue your friends. Ethos, I know you are in possession of the Staff of Spacetime which your friend used to break the rules of space."**

" **So…?"**

" **Your friend, Espie took the staff and ripped holes in space just to traverse the dimensions, infuriating Palkia. Her actions have incurred the Syndicate to go to where they don't belong. It's due to the rifts in the space creating vulnerability in the dimensions, a mess I have to fix once the each being is rightfully back to their dimensions, including you, Nero. Anyway, since she broke the rules of space, I will have to confiscate the staff so it shall not be misused like that again."**

 **Ethos hesitated before he passed it to Archeus.**

" **In exchange, I shall give you the powers of spacetime since the staff will be with me now. Share it with your friend so that you can travel dimensions without the staff whenever you intend to do so but not with anyone else. Please don't use it for evil purposes. I saw through you and Espie, and recognising that you two are trustworthy, I'm just going to grant you this power."**

 **Arceus gave him the powers and Ethos absorbed his magic, developing the new abilities immediately.**

" **Wait! One more ques…"**

" **I know what you're gonna ask. You're wondering how I know everything that I spoke of aren't you? It's because I'm omniscient and I am aware of anything that happens in my dimension. That is all for now. Farewell. Time for you to go rescue your friends."**

 **Arceus used his psychic powers and assisted them to drift towards the other side of the dimensional space into the rift opened to Nibel.**

 **Upon stepping on Nibellion soil in the Sunken Glades, both trainers was fascinated by the thick foliage and refreshing air that they do not normally see or feel in their world.**

" **This is your world huh? What's is this place called?" Nero asked.**

" **We are currently in the forests of Nibel. That giant tree is the Spirit Tree, the birthplace of spirits and the place where they congregate for celebrations."**

" **That's quite nice. And…"**

" **Our priority is to set my captured race free. Any delay might compromise the rescue mission. Let's go now!"**

 **Minutes were spent as the trio ran around for some time, finally sighting a metallic airship in the distance partially hidden by vines, elusive to their eyes for a moment.**

" **I shall rescue Espie and the captured spirits, you two handle the Dragon Syndicate!"**

 **Running alongside him, the two trainers sent out Greninja and Delphox, preparing for incoming battles. Coincidentally, all three of Drake's accomplices were transporting spirits in capsules, ready to load the ship with the captured.**

 **The two trainers initiated a battle with them, keeping them distracted while Ethos sneakily ran passed them, skulking in while silent. Running through the entrance the ship, he saw many of the spirits in the chambers, including Espie.**

 **Drake was standing in front of a few rows of captured spirits.**

" **Let us out!" They demanded over and over again.**

 **Irritated, he pressed a button, electrocuting all of them simultaneously.**

" **Stop whinging you little rats! These chambers are customised to be inextricable, so stop causing a commotion!"**

 **As he marched off in frustration, Ethos proceeded closer to try to free the spirits. Seeing Espie again, he felt relieved and excited.**

" **Espie! I found you!"**

" **Shhh!" She looked at him with a nervous expression, putting her finger in front of her mouth signalling him to be quiet. Noticing that Drake was right behind and preparing to capture him, she whispered, "Lookout behind you!"**

 **Avoiding a laser net, he dodged captivity by an inch.**

" **So, you wanna play huh? Take this!"**

 **Drake fired his stun gun at him, knocking him backwards onto the floor. Ethos, although weakened, tried to resist the rays, standing back up on his legs.**

 ***Narration***

 **Will Ethos have the tolerance to fend himself from Drake?**

 **What will happen to the two trainers? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **To be continued...**


	9. The Spirit Duo:Pkm adventures Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (Justice Served)**

 ***Narration***

 **Left off from the previous chapter, Ethos entered the airship to save the abducted spirits. However, his plan was discovered by Drake and was repeatedly shot at by him.**

 **As Drake continued to fire his stun gun, Ethos felt weaker and weaker. However, just as his stamina was about to run out, he exploded with a dark energy burst, discharging a great deal of power which blew Drake backwards. His fur turned black, his eyes rage with fury and his power overwhelmed with darkness.**

 **Just before Drake had a chance to make a move to send out Houndoom, he zoomed towards him and launched a fist at his face, knocking him out, giving him a heavy concussion.**

 **Utilising his discharge of power, he pounded heftily on the ground with his Stomp attack, breaking all the chambers simultaneously.**

 **Reverting back to his original form, he hugged Espie and asked her "I'm glad you and the rest are okay! Now what do we do with this old criminal?"**

" **Let's trap him in a chamber like how he did to us!"**

" **Great idea!"**

 **Using magic, Espie enlarged the small chamber into a large chamber, big enough for only one person. Shutting Drake in the capsule, the Spirit Duo felt contented, finally giving him a taste of his own medicine, trapping him like he did to the spirits.**

 **Leaving Drake in the airship, the Spirit Duo led the group of emancipated spirits out, seeing his three accomplices already arrested by Officer Jenny and her other associates while they were in the airship.**

 **The two trainers stood alongside the group of officers, already standing tall and proud after managing to defeat the three accomplices.**

 **The liberated spirits ran back to their respective homes for freedom, relieved that they were no longer controlled by Drake and the syndicate.**

" **We have apprehended their leader, officers," the Spirit Duo showed Officer Jenny to their 'catch', pulling her up on the airship with their paws.**

 **Espie, being slightly mischievous and vengeful with Drake, pressed a red button on the chamber and zapped him, shocking him awake from his concussion. He groaned in pain** **as he got shocked** **.**

" **There you go! One geezer captured in his own capsule!"**

" **Great job, you two. Now, we just need to fly this ship with this criminal and bring everyone back into our dimension. Give me a moment to speak with your two friends for investigation first."**

 **They emerged from the airship and walked towards Nero and Callie.**

 **While Officer Jenny enquired into the two trainers, the Spirit Duo played tag with each other until they were done.**

" **One more thing. So** _ **how**_ **did you get here Officer Jenny? I mean, there's no ground in the dimensional space," Callie inquired out of curiosity.**

" **Well, we borrowed Psychic Pokémon from Professor Sycamore to allow us to drift all the way here swiftly."**

" **Then, why isn't the professor here?"**

" **He was busy and just sent the Pokémon to us in their Pokéballs. Anyway, lesser talk, it's time to go. You two, follow me aboard the airship so that we can travel back altogether."**

" **Wait officer, just let us have more time with this two! I've got one final request for them. Can we just stay for awhile?" Callie requested.**

" **Sure, but not too long. We've got justice to serve - hot and spicy justice."**

 **Both trainers went towards the Spirit Duo.**

" **Hey you two, before we leave to return to our dimension, I want to sort of…"**

" **Yes Nero?"**

" **Can we use you two for a battle? I just want to try it out!"**

" **Sure. Let's go. Callie will be my 'trainer' while Nero, you'd be his 'trainer'. Callie, let me tell you all my moves before you 'use' me."**

 **Espie started to list down all her abilities, Callie closely noting down each and every skill she had, working out strategies for the friendly battle.**

" **Shall we go now? We're ready to go!" Callie announced to Nero and Ethos, who were on stand-by.**

" **Let's do this, but let's do it under the Spirit Tree. There're some open meadows fit for our battle," Ethos accepted the challenge, holding up a fist and smiled. Walking to the Spirit Tree meadows, the Spirit Duo felt the adrenaline pump - an appraising battle of magic vs might, Light versus Dark.**

 ***Narration***

 **Preparing for a friendly battle, the Spirit Duo are going to clash. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter.**


	10. The Spirit Duo:Pkm adventures Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Light VS Dark! A Friendly One to One?)**

 **Nero and Callie discussed the rules and regulations, clarifying to make it a fair and non-hostile 'Pokémon' battle.**

 **During their little korero, several Nibel spirits came to watch as they prepared for their friendly battle. After their colloquy was over, they declared that they were ready to start.**

 **Each pair stood on one end of the area of the 'battleground', each with their own modus operandi on how to they want to battle.**

" **Ready? Let's start!" Nero initiated the battle. Espie and Ethos transformed into their 'mega' power state, both unleashing their ultimate forms as Light and Darkness.**

" **Espie, use your Light spells!"**

" **Don't dodge! Use your Bash to return the spells!"**

 **Ethos bashed the spells as projectiles, missing mostly but with one of Espie's spells reflected back to her, shooting her down from her flight.**

" **Espie, don't give up and outspeed him by flying and use your Light Burst!"**

" **Quickly use your Dash Attack on her!"**

 **Ethos leaped into the air and propelled himself with Dash towards Espie, deflecting the Light Burst. She was hurt but she continued flying around.**

" **Ethos, pound her to the ground with Stomp!"**

" **Espie! Use Focus Blast!"**

 **Espie was briefly confused. "Wait wha…?"**

 **Callie had confused Espie's moves with Gardevoir's, making a fatal mistake and allowing Espie to go vulnerable for a few seconds.**

 **Espie was pounded into the ground, creating an imprint onto the ground.**

" **Oops! Sorry Espie! Focus your Spirit Flames into a concentrated energy ball and shoot it at Ethos!"**

" **Hmph! That's more like it!" she panted as she hurled an immense energy orb towards Ethos.**

" **Ethos, Stomp!"**

 **However, the Stomp was not powerful enough to deflect the ball of energy. Nero started to panic. "Umm… Use Bash!"**

 **Using Bash made it worse. Ethos used his feet to try to deflect it but instead it hit him with so much impact it weakened him. He stood back up, still pumped up for the battle.**

" **Ethos, you still alright? Umm…" Nero was flustered, thinking of what to use next. In confusion he exclaimed "Do something!"**

 **Ethos pulled off one last trick as the last resort - using magic to surround his body, he went into a breakneck surge of speed, momentarily using temporal magic and making everything around him slow down. He made used of this opportunity and defeated Espie while she was still mid-air, who was trying to use a magic spell on him from above.**

 **After knocking her unconscious, he went towards Callie and asked for Espie's bag.**

 **Ethos took out Espie's bottle of Spirit Blossom essence that she had packed in her back beforehand and applied it onto her wounds. Progressively rubbing the viscous substance onto her wounds, her wounds healed promptly, revitalising her in an instant. Espie woke up, as though it had all been a dream. He also applied some on himself to heal.**

 **Afterwards, the** **Spirit Duo hugged.**

" **So, no hard feelings?"**

" **Nope. It's aight! I'm not angry. It was fun while it lasted!"**

" **But…" Ethos nudged her. "I might have cheated with new powers that I plan to share with you."**

" **Seriously? You cheated? Hmm… Tell me more about that power later! For now, let's have a final talk with the trainers."**

 **Ending their 'battle', the Spirit Duo shook hands with the trainers, having their final goodbyes.**

" **Espie and Ethos, thank you for being good pals to us. We will miss you. Although our time in Nibel is short lived, I still feel happy that we came to your lands." Callie felt crestfallen that they had to part.**

" **Foxy, it was quite a pleasure training you. I guess this is it huh?"**

 **Both trainers hugged the Spirit Duo one last time before they proceeded up onto the airship with Officer Jenny and her several officers.**

" **Bye you two!"**

" **Goodbye!"**

 **The two trainers waved through the window, waving to them for the last time before they disappeared through the rift.**

" **Oh yeah! Espie, I received an ability from Arceus in exchange for the Staff of Spacetime. He confiscated it because of you."**

 **Ethos told her about how she broke the laws of space and made Palkia angry, due to ripping holes in their spaces, making it vulnerable to interdimensional attacks.**

" **What? So now we can't have interdimensional adventures anymore?"**

" **Actually we can. Arceus said that you created rifts and shouldn't do so as it breaks the rules of dimensions. Next, the staff will be kept with him for safekeeping, so... In exchange, he gave me the power of spacetime to share with you."**

" **He? You know Arceus has no gender, right? Arceus is a divine Pokémon."**

" **Really? But let's get onto the transfer of half the power. Prepare yourself for a new ability!"**

 **Ethos used both his paws and faced them at Espie, forming an orb of pulsating magic, transferring half of the received ability to her.**

" **So now we can have time and dimensional travel at our own will?"**

" **Yeah. But let's travel sometime in the future. For now, I just want to rest."**

 **Espie yawned, strolling towards her home in the Spirit Tree hollows with him following along.**

" **Ahh! Home sweet home…"**

 ***Narration***

 **Returning back to their homes, the Spirit Duo continued travelling dimensions together, spending the rest of their lives travelling from place to place, making new interdimensional friends and utilising their newfound powers to the fullest.**

 **~THE END~**


End file.
